The present invention relates to a peripheral product for a smart device and in particular, to a protection case for a smart device.
With development of a smart device (e.g. a smart phone, a tablet computer, or other electronic product having a display screen) market, there is an increasing demand for thinner and lighter smart devices having larger screens. However, some problems occur when the aforesaid demand is satisfied. A light and thin smartphone with a large screen has the following problems: a) screens are fragile and easily scratched; b) it is difficult to operate the smartphone with one hand; c) poor heat dissipation. The three problems result in poor customer experiences. In recent years, protection covers for mobile phones appear in the market. Although the protection covers can solve the problem that the smartphones are fragile and scratched easily, a 5-inch or larger screen smartphone needs a user to open its protection cover with both hands, and then the user can press a power button and unlock the screen, so it is troublesome and inconvenience to use the protection cover.